The use of wireless, mobile communication devices has become pervasive, and is rapidly overtaking the use of traditional wired devices. As users' mobility increases, there is an increasing demand for content associated with the user's past, current or expected future location. For example, a popular application is determining restaurants or banks or other retail outlets in proximity to a user's past, current or expected future location. However, those service providers attempting to provide such location-based content are confronted with many challenges, including the consumption of vast resources to assemble and quality control the location-based content data for an extensive region or for global coverage.